


Raindrops and waterfalls

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Mipha's Song, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link finally, finally gets the words out.





	Raindrops and waterfalls

"Thank you for telling me. That can't have been easy," Mipha says when Link finally, finally gets the words out.

And it's at that moment that Link realises that this is something she needed to hear. She cries on Mipha then, cries for a long time. When she is finally done, she looks up at the other woman and smiles tentatively. 

"I suppose it's a good thing you're used to being wet," she says, voice still slightly shaky.

Mipha's delighted giggle is gentle as summer rain. Link leans into her, and together they watch the sun set over Zora's Domain.


End file.
